


Similar Stimulation (or the fucking telepath can fuck anyone with his fucking brain if he fucking wants)

by janusrome



Series: Brainy Talk [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pseudoscience, the brain is the biggest sex organ therefore...
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「大腦才是人類最主要也是最重要的性器官。」（字數：約1,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar Stimulation (or the fucking telepath can fuck anyone with his fucking brain if he fucking wants)

**Author's Note:**

> 標題已經解釋了這是crackfic。這是一篇從理論與執行的角度討論「心電感應式性愛(Telepathy Sex)」的極短篇。這可以是偽科學的學術討論，也可以是sex talk——取決於閱讀的角度。

「Charles，你還記不記得那次我們在蘇聯將軍的官邸？」

「嗯哼？」

「那個將軍是怎麼回事？他是被催眠還是怎樣？」

「喔，白皇后的那個花招滿不賴的。她讓將軍以為他在對她……呃，上下其手。」

「上下其手？」

「是啊，投射幻象。其實你說催眠也沒錯，就是讓將軍認知到的『現實』與實際上的現實產生落差。」

「這就是為什麼我們走進房間的時候，將軍完全沒有察覺到的原因嗎？或只是那個老頭太投入了？」

「大概是後者吧。」

「所以，那種幻象的感覺很真實？」

「這樣說好了。你還記得我們討論過幻象的話題嗎？」

「嗯，視覺和聽覺。」

「觸覺也是大同小異。當我們透過皮膚接收到溫度、壓力等變化，這些訊號依舊得輸入大腦做分析。同樣的，如果你直接給予對方的大腦同等的刺激，就會讓對方以為身歷其境。」

「也就是說，白皇后能夠維持多重感官的幻象，這代表她製造幻象的能力很高明？」

「是啊，我也這麼認為。然而，別忘了參與者的貢獻。」

「什麼意思？」

「當我們在檢查哨的時候，我不是投影空車的幻影給那個蘇聯軍人嗎？……那是一種單向的操作，算是我迫使他看到那個影像。然而，將軍非常投入在他和白皇后的親密接觸，由於他的想像、他的期待和他的參與，使得維持幻象變得相對容易——甚至有補足的作用，這就是我剛才說的貢獻。那是一種雙向的互動，就像我用心電感應和別人說話，只不過更高階和更複雜，以及交換的資訊量更為龐大。」

「所以，如果她的幻象沒有被你打斷，將軍可能在他的大腦中和白皇后翻雲覆雨？」

「很有可能。然而，我不會說將軍和白皇后親熱，正確的說法是將軍和『白皇后的幻影』親熱，白皇后本人並沒有參與。……嗯，這件事很好笑嗎？」

「你不覺得嗎？那只不過是幻覺而已，實際上完全沒有發生。」

「Erik，你低估大腦了。我們的感覺器官都只是媒介、是工具，而我們所經歷的『感覺』完全是在大腦裡面產生的。……比方說，春夢，懂了嗎？那只是夢境，可是力量卻強到足以產生夢遺的現象，因為在大腦裡面那是真的。大腦經歷了相似的刺激，儘管這些刺激的來源不是透過身體，而是直接在腦中產生。」

「……我得承認，聽你這麼一說好像有幾分道理。」

「另外，我想每個男人都很清楚，就算沒有身體上的接觸，光只是視覺的影像、或甚至只是遐想都會引起生理反應，不是嗎？」

「……確實。」

「喔，順帶一提，有個腦神經科學的實驗，研究者把電極貼到受試動物大腦的愉悅中樞直接施以刺激，以產生近似性高潮的效果。」

「……別告訴我你可以用你的大腦達到那種效果。」

「嘿，我從來都沒有想過這個可能性！聽你這麼一說，搞不好……不，那不是重點。重點是，大腦才是人類最主要也是最重要的性器官。」

「大腦才是人類最主要也是最重要的性器官？」

「就理論上而言，是的，然而我認為心理上的滿足感還是得來自於實際上的身體接觸。畢竟，我們從小到大都是透過整套感官系統接觸這個世界，而不是直接刺激大腦——就算一般人大概完全分辨不出這兩種相似但不完全相同的刺激有什麼不同。」

「所以，就理論上而言，這整個『心電感應式性愛』是可行的？」

「這就是我剛才說的。」

「那麼，你曾經……？」

「從來沒有。」

「……」

「沒騙你。說真的，儘管這理論上可行，我相信這種事可行——或說，我確定以我的能力可以讓這種事情可行，這就像是進階版的心電感應對話。但是，這件事超乎一般人的想像，不是嗎？連你都抱持懷疑的態度。對，我知道你還是半信半疑。不，我沒有讀你的心，因為懷疑直接寫在你的臉上。還有，不，我沒有讀你的心來確定你是否在懷疑我讀你的心……再這樣下去只會沒完沒了。Erik，我能夠讀別人的心已經嚇壞大部份人了，如果我讓他們知道，我可以隨自己的高興跑到別人腦袋裡面和他們進行……呃，幾可亂真的心理上的性愛，你覺得一般人會怎麼想？」

「我沒有被嚇壞。我只是覺得你的能力……非比尋常。」

「謝謝。我想這就是為什麼我只對你提起這件事的原因，我知道你通常對別人的能力抱持肯定的態度——不管對方的能力是什麼。」

「不必客氣。或許，這次該輪到我恭維你特殊的大腦了？……哈哈哈哈。」

「……」

「抱歉……哈哈——」

「Erik，我不覺得這有哪裡好笑。」

「如果我的理解沒有錯，Charles，你的意思是，現在坐在我面前的人，可能擁有全世界最強而有力的……性器官？」

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Charles Xavier, the man/mutant who possesses the most powerful sex organ in the world.~~


End file.
